


Teamwork

by yqnderes



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Millenium Earl - mentioned, Road - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yqnderes/pseuds/yqnderes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen has a strong opinion about teams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

Allen hated teams.  
He hated that all humans were so insistent upon never working together - and he knew that was silly, some people just had different areas of expertise, like Exorcists and Finders. But even then some Exorcists and Finders viewed themselves as on different teams, or even thought one group was less important than the other. Allen couldn't stand the idea of it all, the ridiculous notion that we are not equal, and we should not be all on the same side, working towards the same goal - defeating the Millennium Earl.  
Allen hadn't once questioned the Earl himself's inhumanity, but after meeting the Noah Road, he didn't know what to think.  
Road appeared anything but human, she looked like no human Allen had ever seen before and she certainly didn't act the part. But regardless of the way Road looked or her actions - she was a human. A human on the Millennium Earl's side, a human fighting for a man who couldn't care less about humankind. And neither could Road.  
But still, a human - a human just like Allen, just like the other Exorcists and Finders and how could Allen kill a human just like himself? Not even a single girl, not only Road, but her family - a group of people just like her, he's sure, but human nonetheless.  
An entire human family on the opposite side of the Order.  
They belonged to one team and Allen to another, and maybe in some cases Allen had to accept that teams can be important and Allen was a member of the one he believed to be good, and at this point he had a responsibility to defeat the opposing team. Sometimes, maybe humans aren't so human after all.


End file.
